shadowtalefandomcom-20200213-history
For the Honor of the Silver Hawk Quest (mainline)
Quest Giver: **Ven *'Prerequisite:' **The Spoils of the Hunt Quest (mainline) *'Description:' **Ven speaking: So, are you ready to commence with your three arena battles? Come with me! You are about to battle the creatures of the earth. These creatures are made of and need the earth for life. They are single natured and small minded in their ferociousness. When you are ready, you may enter the Coliseum. **Bassius speaking: , may you fight nobly and with honor! Congratulations , you have triumphed over the Beasts of the Earth. You must return to the training room, where your trainer awaits. **Ven speaking: I congratulate you upon your success. Are you now ready to face your second battle? These creatures are pale and deadly. Their cold insipid hues are merely camouflage for the red hot hatred that they bring to any battle. *Bassius speaking: , may you fight nobly and with honor! Congratulations , you have triumphed over Those of Pale Menace. You must return to the training room, where your trainer awaits. **Ven speaking: I congratulate you upon your success. Are you now ready to face your third battle? Called Golden Death because of the color of their fur, these beautiful beasts mean you no peace and are driven only to end your days. *Bassius speaking: , may you fight nobly and with honor! Congratulations , you have triumphed over the Beasts of Golden Death. You must return to the training room, where your trainer awaits. **Ven speaking: You must now face my personal challenge to you. You must defeat my best warriors, trained in the art of the Silver Hawk. To rise to my challenge you must apply all the skills that you have learned. *Bassius speaking: , may you fight nobly and with honor! You have mastered the challenge. Your trainer awaits you in the Coliseum's Atrium. **Ven speaking: You have fought bravely and with cunning in all three battles and you have faced my hardest challenge. I now bestow upon you the Honor of the Silver Hawk. Here are a pair of Silver Hawk Boots that will aid you in the arena battles to come. Without all three Honors you will be unable to see the Queen. If you wish to continue with your quest to become a Golden Phoenix Gladiator you must next seek out the trainer Fikail to train you in the art of the Blue Falcon. * Required: **See Bassius in The Coliseum to continue quest. **See Ven in The Coliseum to continue quest. **See Bassius in The Coliseum to continue quest. **See Ven in The Coliseum to continue quest. **See Bassius in The Coliseum to continue quest. **See Ven in The Coliseum to continue quest. **See Bassius in The Coliseum to continue quest. **See Ven in The Coliseum to complete quest. *'Rewards:' **No Gold and 1444 XP. *'Additional Rewards:' You get to choose one of the following rewards. **Silver Hawk Boots of Health **Silver Hawk Boots of Melee Damage **Silver Hawk Boots of Stun *'Additional Info:' **The first challenge consists of: 3 Wild Boars, 4 Soggarts and 3 Poison Plants. **The second challenge consists of: 4 Tan Spiders, 2 Skeletons and 2 Spirits. **The third challenge consists of: 5 Male Lions, 2 Dukards and 4 Mountain Yetis. **The final challenge consists of: 4 Silver Hawk Warriors and Master Hawk. Category:Main Story Quest Chain